Stay
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: *Final Chapter up now!*--Max and Logan. Just the un-original, already been done before by like a million other people...but its moving on to my own storyline!
1. Default Chapter

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe you should ask him. He might not be as heartless as you think."  
  
"Max, seriously. Do you actually think that Uncle Jonas is capable of seeing eye-to-eye on this?"  
  
"Logan.if we plan on taking down these guts, I don't think Eyes Only can do it alone."  
  
"Eye's Only isn't alone. He has a transgenic, cat-like, killing machine to help him."  
  
"Okay, fine. I give up." Max said throwing her hands in the air. "How long till we get back to your place?"  
  
"Not long. We're nearly there."  
  
Max sat there, staring out of the window at the lonely streets. The only light came from Logan's headlights, and a single, flickering street lamp down the road. They were just returning from an unsuccessful Eyes Only mission. Unsuccessful meaning they had found nothing to help with Logan's latest case.  
  
"We've never taken this route before." Max pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's a shortcut. I just wanna get home to a nice, warm shower."  
  
"Mmm.that does sound good." Max replied. The two still hadn't admitted their feelings for one another, although it was obvious.  
  
"Here we are." Logan said, parking outside his apartment. Max got out of the car to retrieve Logan wheelchair, and was about to help him into it.  
  
"Don't.I can do it myself." Logan snapped, pulling himself into the chair.  
  
"Jeez.Chill Logan." Max replied unfazed. They made it up to his unit in silence.  
  
"I'm going to go have a shower. Help yourself to dinner." Logan said, rolling himself towards the bathroom.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"L-logan."  
  
"Max.what the." Logan spun around. Max was on the ground trembling and shaking. She was having a seizure.  
  
"Okay Max, just hold on." Logan made his way toward the bathroom medicine cupboard to find the bottle of Tryptophan Max kept there. Empty. "Dammit!" Logan exclaimed. He quickly returned back to Max, lifting her up and carrying her towards the couch. The fact that she was shaking tremendously didn't help at all. After dropping her on the couch, he grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and practically force-fed it to her. After the seizures didn't stop, he climbed off his wheelchair, knelt in front of her and grabbed her hand. "Max.Max, what can I do? I don't know what to do." The worry was clearly visible in his voice.  
  
"Just.just d-don't l-l-leave me." Max managed to stutter through the seizures.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Logan replied. Minutes passed, hours dragged by. Slowly the seizures lessened, till finally they stopped.  
  
Max was lying exhausted on the couch. Logan half sitting half lying asleep on her shoulder, still clutching onto her hand, almost scared to let go. Max opened her eyes and looked at the man lying next to her, his features standing out in the dim light. She raised her free hand, and gently touched his cheek. It had been one and a half hours since the seizures had started. 'I can't believe he stayed with me that long.' She thought. Logan moved, and Max jerked her hand away. "Max." Logan mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Max replied softly. Logan lifted his head and turned towards her, "I didn't know what to do.I was so scared. Giving you milk usually works.and the Tryptophan was finished."  
  
"Logan, it's okay. I'm all right aren't I? You did all you could do." She stared into his blue eyes. This was the man she had fallen in love with months ago. This was the man sitting in front of her now, telling her he was scared to lose her. Maybe he felt the same way-she quickly dismissed the idea. It's not often you come across the perfect guy, and have him love you back. 'It just doesn't work that way.'  
  
"What doesn't work what way?" Logan asked staring at her, a confused look on his face. Max snapped back to reality. 'Oh god, did I say that aloud?'  
  
"Nothing." She replied quickly. "I gotta blaze. I was supposed to meet Cindy at crash an hour ago." She dashed towards the door. She stopped, and turned back to Logan, who had pulled himself back onto his chair. She walked forward and leant in towards him, giving him a soft, gentle, quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Logan. Just for being there. for staying."  
  
"Anytime." Logan replied, before Max turned and left, leaving him to register what had just happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"So you kissed him?" Original Cindy was leaning over the kitchen counter staring at Max, a surprised look on her face.  
  
"I told you, on the cheek, not the mouth." Max replied.  
  
"But you still kissed him?" Original Cindy said smiling slightly.  
  
"ON THE CHEEK!" Max yelled.  
  
"You know, some people say, that kissing someone on the cheek expresses more love than kissing someone on the lips." Original Cindy said smirking.  
  
"I've never heard that one, who said it?" Max asked.  
  
"Me.but it's true. I mean, look at you, your more in love with him than I've ever seen you."  
  
Max leant back against the sofa, wondering if Original Cindy's words were true. She did love Logan, at least she though she did. She hadn't seen him in two days, and she hadn't stopped thinking of him since.  
  
'Knock! Knock!' Max's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Oh God! What if that's him?" Max whispered desperately.  
  
"Listen, sugar.boo.open the door, and tell him."  
  
"I can't.why would he want to get involve with someone like *me* anyway.it's too risky."  
  
'Knock! Knock!'  
  
"COMING!" Original Cindy yelled walking into her room. "Now you have to get it." She said smiling. Max shot her an annoyed look and walked towards the door. She plastered a smile on her face, and wrenched the door open.  
  
"Sketchy?" Max said confused, she was so sure Logan would be on the other side.  
  
"Sketchy?" Original Cindy stuck her head out of her room.  
  
"Yup, that's my name. Let's not wear it out." Sketchy said. Herbal and I are going to Crash tonight.we were wondering if you gals wanted to come?"  
  
"Erm.sure, we'll be there in half an hour, and don't call us gals." Max replied distracted.  
  
"Cool.see ya then" Sketchy replied, walking out the open door.  
  
Max closed the door, leant against it, and slid down to the floor letting out a huge breath of air. "I'm never opening the door again."  
  
Original Cindy looked at her, an amused look on her face. "Get ready, we've only got half an hour to get there."  
  
1 At Crash-1 ½ hours later  
  
Max sat at a table with Original Cindy, Sketchy and Herbal, hardly to make out what they were saying. She had drunk more than usual, and was so pissed she could hardly walk straight. "Burp!" Max giggled.  
  
"Okay boo, lets get you home." Original Cindy grabbed Max's arm and dragged her out of Crash.  
  
"Log-ga-n-n." Max mumbled.  
  
"No Max, Logan isn't here. It's just me, and an extremely pissed version of my boo."  
  
"No.there's (Burp) Logan." Max said pointing in a vague direction.  
  
Original Cindy turned around, and there was Logan, talking to some guy in a suit.  
  
"LOGAN!!!" Max yelled waving madly. Original Cindy looked at Max, then looked at Logan, shrugged and dumped a drunk Max onto the pavement. Then she turned and walked back into crash, smiling to herself.  
  
Max pulled herself up, still staring at Logan. He looked back at her, frowned, then said something to the guy and rolled (His wheelchair) towards her.  
  
"Max.are you alright?" Logan asked concerned,  
  
"Never been better.Oh crap!" She leant over a garbage can, and hurled.  
  
"Okay Max." Logan said smiling slightly. "Wait here, I'll get bling."  
  
Logan came back a few minutes later and held her hair back for her, as Bling brought the car around. He led her to the car, and put her in the backseat. Then Bling helped him into the passenger seat, and drove them to Foggle Towers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Logan was busy making Max a mug of hot coffee, and Max was in the shower, trying to wash off the entrails of the nights dinner that had got caught in her hair. Bling had left a few hours earlier, as Max had just fallen asleep. He watched as she walked out of the bedroom clutching her head. She was wearing a pair of flannel pants, and one of his shirts.  
  
"What time is it?" Max asked.  
  
"About 3am." Logan replied, handing her the mug.  
  
"Mmm.sorry, you must be tired. Why is it that you always end up cleaning up my mess?"  
  
"It's not necessarily a mess. And besides, I don't mind." Logan replied.  
  
"But I do mind. I'm not supposed to be so co-dependant. We were taught to be more independent, and here I am relying on you to"-- Logan cut her off.  
  
"Don't say clean up your mess." He said  
  
"I wasn't going to, I was going to say, and here I am relying on you to mop up my crap." Logan looked at her frowning. "Listen Max, I really don't mind helping you a couple of times. I even enjoy it sometimes. It gives me something else to worry about instead of this broken world."  
  
Max looked at him for a second then said, "Okay.whatever. Where do you keep your pain killers?"  
  
"In the bathroom." Logan replied, glad that the conversation was finally over. 'It's amazing how a person can be so amazingly beautiful, even when she's not trying to be.' He thought as he watched her disappear from the room.  
  
  
  
Max walked into the bathroom, and opened the medicine cupboard. Grabbing two painkillers and gulping them down she thought to herself. 'Maybe I should tell him now. I can always blame it on the booze later.' She decided to say something.later.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom, and into the lounge. He wasn't there. She heard the soft clatter of the keyboard in his room. 'Of course' she thought to herself, 'he wouldn't be anywhere else.' He was sitting at the desk, hardly able to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Logan, maybe you should get some sleep." She said.  
  
"Maybe." He said stifling a yawn. He got up, and walked into the bathroom, emerging later in track pants and a shirt. He climbed into bed, and Max sat down beside him.  
  
"Logan.I.how can I say this? I think I've, erm, grown to have feelings for you, and I, erm, yeah. I just thought I should tell you.I like you a lot." She clenched her eyes waiting for an outcome. Nothing. "Loga." He was asleep, she had just revealed to a sleeping man that the liked him, a lot. Max smiled to herself. 'Maybe it's some sort of omen.' She lent forward, kissed him on the forehead, and walked out the room, switching off the light as she did so.  
  
  
  
Don't you hate it when that happens? I know I do.Anywayz...please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

I keep forgetting that Logan is supposed to be in a wheelchair, so if you come across something that implies he can walk, ignore it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Logan stared at the roof. Was it possible that he had just heard what he thought he had? He rolled onto his side. She said she liked him.a lot. That was like something a kid in middle school would say (thanx to "bb" for that one!). He grinned. The remnants of the smile were still visible when he fell asleep minutes later.  
  
/Next morning/  
  
Max opened her eyes, vaguely remembering something happening the night before. 'What did I do?" She thought to herself. Her head was still throbbing slightly, and at first she couldn't seem to figure out where she was. After a few minutes of getting her mind together, she got up and climbed into the shower.  
  
*  
  
Logan sat up, still smiling. He climbed out of bed, grabbed his wheelchair and headed to the kitchen. He heard the muffled sound of the shower. 'She's still here, that has to be a good sign.' He thought.  
  
*  
  
Max was greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs as she walked into the lounge.  
  
"What's the occasion" She asked, as she saw Logan, his back to her, sitting at the table.  
  
He looked up, and smiled up at her.  
  
"No occasion. I just felt like making breakfast. Besides, you're probably feeling hungry after last night."  
  
"True." She walked over and sat at the table. "So."  
  
"So.what did you do last night after I went to bed?" He asked, stifling a smirk.  
  
"Mmm. I'm not sure.I think I just hit the sack as well." She replied suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, okay, just wondering."  
  
Max grabbed a piece of bacon and toast, and got up. "I gotta blaze, or Normal will have my ass." Just as she was heading out the door Logan yelled out to her.  
  
"Hey Max, wanna come over for dinner tonight?" He waited for her reply.  
  
"Sure.I'll be round after work." Max walked out the door smiling slightly. 'I suppose I can tell him tonight.'  
  
*  
  
Later that evening, Logan was lighting up a few candles when there was a knock at the door. He looked at his watch, Max wasn't due for another twenty minutes. He opened the door and. "Valerie?" He was taken by surprise. What would his ex-wife be doing standing outside his door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Logan. "I'm so sorry. I just needed somewhere to go." She said.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said, allowing her to walk inside.  
  
"I've been kicked out of my apartment. I lost my job. I had no one else to turn to. Do you think I could stay here, just for a few days?"  
  
"I don't know Val, I just." Valerie cut him off.  
  
"Just for a few days Logan, I promise. Then I'll be out of you life for good." She pleaded with him, until he finally gave in.  
  
"Okay, okay. Just for a few days. The guest bedroom is over there, and it has an ensuite." He said, pointing in the direction of the guest bedroom.  
  
"Great. Thank you so much. I think I'll just go have a shower now." Logan knew this was a bad idea, and seeing as Max was coming over in a few minutes, and she had never met Valerie, only heard all the bad things he had to say about her.this was not good. Not at all. He considered calling Max and cancelling, when there was another knock on the door. 'Great' he thought to himself. 'too late' He went to the door and opened it, to reveal Max leaning on the door frame.  
  
"So, what's for dinner, I can hardly wait." Max said, walking into his apartment.  
  
'I can' He thought to himself as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Chapter 4 done! Sorry they're so short.I'm running out of ideas. Anyone have any bright ideas feel free to email me. nooomi_power@hotmail.com Please R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Max walked in and turned around to look at Logan.  
  
"Logan, are you alright? You don't look so good." She stated.  
  
"I'm fine." He said. "Max, look, I have to tell you something.'  
  
"Hold on, I need to tell you something too." She said quickly. 'Okay, breathe. Just tell him. Nice and easy.' She thought to herself. "Okay. Logan, last night just before you went to bed, I decided I was going to tell you this. I did, but you were asleep, so that didn't exactly go to plan." She stopped for a second. 'Breathe. Tell him.' She thought. "So anyway, I just wanted to tell you--" Logan interrupted her.  
  
"Max, maybe now's not the time." He said.  
  
"Logan, let me finish or I guarantee you I'll never pick up the courage to tell you again."  
  
She finally came to a decision. She walked up to him, placed her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him (Yes, on the mouth this time). Logan was happy to oblige, but realising he had to tell Max about Valerie before things got out of hand, he grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away. "Max.I have to tell you something." He said.  
  
Max looked at him, a confused look on her face. She was about to say something when-  
  
"Loga-." Valerie stopped. She was wrapped in a towel, still wet from the shower. She looked at the scene in front of her. Logan sitting in his chair, holding some chick at arms length by the shoulder. The woman turned and looked at her. Logan sighed.  
  
"Max, meet Valerie. Valerie, this is Max, a---good friend." Logan had no idea how he was going to handle this. Max looked at him, and then turned back to Valerie. "The ex-wife Valerie?" She asked.  
  
"Yep, that's me." Valerie said walking forward and holding out her hand to Max. Max slowly took it. She shook it, and let go fairly quickly, at the same time summing Valerie up. "You've heard about me?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Heard quite a few things, yes." Max replied, turning her head to look at Logan for a second, before her gaze settled on Valerie once again. Logan swallowed. He knew it would eventually come to this. They had to have met sometime. He saw the look in Max's eye, it was the same suspicious look she had eyed him with when they first met. "Valerie is going to be staying here for a while. That's what I wanted to tell you." Logan said, trying to avoid any death stares from Max at the same time.  
  
"Are you really? How wonderful. Logan hasn't had any visitors in a while. Maybe you two could go out sometime." She turned back to Logan. "Crash is having a special dinner next week. Maybe you could take her there." Max said. Logan could see the hurt in her eyes. She was being totally unreasonable. He had tried to tell her that Val was here. Now she was acting like he had just cheated on her. They weren't even involved that way, at least not till tonight.  
  
Max was pissed off. How could he do this to her? She knew she was being just a tad unfair, but how could she help it. She had just let down all her defences, to show him exactly how she felt, and in walks his ex-wife. Didn't he always have bad things to say about her? Max had never heard anything good about her. Why was she staying with him? Was it some lame attempt to get him back? Was it possible that he had invited her to stay over? Did he actually want her back? Questions were racing through Max's head. She stole one last look at Logan, before saying a quick "Gotta blaze" and walking out of his apartment. She ignored Logan when he called out to her, and walked into the elevator, where she went downstairs, straight to her motorbike, and rode home.  
  
  
  
Finally, another chapter finished. I have no idea when I'll get the next one in, the number of reviews I get might just tempt me to write one soon (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge). 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. And, yeah.as I said before, I keep forgetting Logan is supposed to be in a wheelchair.so if anyone can come up with an idea on how to get him on his feet quickly, email me at nooomi_power@hotmail.com -Thanx  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Logan shouted out to Max, but there was no reply. "Dammit." He said, not bothering so lower his voice.  
  
"Wow, what was up with that?" Valerie asked. "Does she have issues?" Logan looked up at her. Not bothering to give a reply, he rolled himself out of the room. "Don't wait up" were his last words before he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Max had calmed down a bit, but not as much as she would have liked to. She made it home, and went inside. Original Cindy was sitting at the table reading a magazine. "Hey boo, wassup? I thought you were at Logan's."  
  
"I was. I'm not anymore." Max said slamming the door. She turned around, opened the door again, and then walked out. Original Cindy stared at the closed door wondering what had just happened. She went back to reading the magazine, when there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door. "Logan? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Where's Max?" He asked quickly.  
  
"She just left." Cindy replied.  
  
"Left for where?" Logan was getting impatient.  
  
"Logan, what did you do?"  
  
"Where did she go?" Logan asked trying to hold down his anger.  
  
"I don't know. Logan, if you've done anything to her-"  
  
"I didn't do anything. It's just a misunderstanding." Logan left her standing in the doorway, and went back to his car. 'Where are you Max' He thought to himself.  
  
Max stood on top of the space needle. She had been there for only ten minutes, and she had already calmed down. 'Maybe I over reacted more than I thought' She decided to return to Logan's and apologise to him, and maybe a small, very small apology to Valerie. She made her way down, and walked to her bike. She stopped. She was surrounded by soldiers, they were everywhere. In an SUV a few metres away, she saw Lydecker, a smile on his face. 'I rather die than go back' She took down the closest guys to her, and ran. Only to be met with more soldiers. She kicked one in the stomach, bringing him to his knees and was shot down by stun gun (I don't know what those things are called, stun gun sounds cool! (). She fell to the ground, painful tremors running through her body. "Max, finally you're coming home." Lydecker's voice was the last thing she heard, till she blacked out.  
  
-*-  
  
Well, I wasn't expecting it to go that way.it just seemed too easy if they (Max and Logan) just made up and lived happily ever after. Please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay.new chapter. Just for the record, for any of you with any worries, I'm a huge M/L shipper (having recently found out what shipper means, lol), and wouldn't end the story any other way than a normal M/L shipper would. Oh, and **means beginning and ending of a flashback.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
KNOW YOUR ENEMY  
  
The words were forced into her view. Pictures of Zach, Tinga, Krit, Syl.all of the X-5s she called family, flashed before her. 'No, I can't give in.' Max tried to convince herself that somehow this was all a bad dream, that she would wake up somewhere, anywhere else but here. She never woke up. She tried to fight it, but it was too painful. It seemed giving in was the easy way out. The only way to prevent the agonising pain.  
  
  
  
3 Months later-3 a.m.  
  
Logan lay sleeping at his computer. After three months, he was still using all the energy he could to find Max. He knew she was angry that night, but she wouldn't have been angry enough to run away. She never even said bye to Cindy. She never would have left without any other clothes, and especially without her bike-her pride, which Logan found outside the Space Needle that night. He had practically kicked Valerie out a few nights afterwards, saying he needed time to think. A slight sound brought Logan out of his slumber. 'What the hell was that?' he thought to himself, as he yanked open a drawer and pulled a gun out. He was more aware of things around him now, ever since Max had gone. He moved slowly, the wheels on his wheelchair squeaking slightly. As he turned the corner, the gun was kicked out of his hands, and a large object was brought down heavily on his head, knocking him out.  
  
He woke up, still in his apartment-the lounge, a few hours later. He was bound tightly with thick rope, sitting against a wall. He couldn't see his attacker, but he heard them, who ever it was, destroying his computer. He closed his eyes. All the work he had done, the time he had spent on it. Gone. Max, gone. Did he even have a reason to live anymore? The question was easily answered, as a figure entered the lounge.  
  
"Max?" Logan asked, his voice filled with fear, and relief. There was no reply. "Max? Are you alright?" He asked again. She just stared at him, eyeing him intently. Then she said, "X5452. Objective: Find and Terminate Eyes Only."  
  
"Max.what are you talking about." Logan was getting extremely nervous now. She never answered him, so he tried again. "Max, listen to me. You've been reprogrammed. Fight it. It's not true." Max looked at him, before punching him.  
  
"I've been sent to complete an objective. I will." Max replied. She reached into her large army like pants, and pulled out a gun.  
  
"Max-remember, try to remember. A few months ago you wouldn't even touch a gun."  
  
Max still said nothing as she put off the safety. But before she could pull the trigger, her body started to shake, as a massive seizure began. She dropped the gun and fell to the floor. "Max!" Logan shouted, fighting against his restraints.  
  
**  
  
Max was remembering something from her past. In her dream, she was outside of Manticore. But how was that possible? This was her first mission, and she had lived at Manticore all her life. She remembered back to a previous seizure.in this house-  
  
"L-logan."  
  
"Max.what the." Logan spun around.  
  
"Okay Max, just hold on." Logan left the room. He returned a few seconds later, and carried her to the couch. He left, and got a carton of milk from the fridge, then held her head up as he helped her drink it. After the seizures didn't stop, he climbed off his wheelchair, knelt in front of her and grabbed her hand. "Max.Max, what can I do? I don't know what to do." The worry was clearly visible in his voice.  
  
"Just.just d-don't l-l-leave me." Max managed to stutter through the seizures.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Logan replied. Minutes passed, hours dragged by. Slowly the seizures lessened, till finally they stopped.  
  
**  
  
"NO!' Max lifted herself off the ground and ran out the door. She slammed it shut and leant against the wall. Why was this happening to her? What was happening? She heard the man known as Eyes Only, also the man in her dream call out to her. She grabbed her head, still shaking, and ran. She didn't know where she was going, she just ran. She stopped when she heard the sound of water. The waterfront.  
  
**  
  
Max was jerked into another flashback-  
  
"No Trespassing! Can't you read?" Max shouted playfully. When the man turned around to look at her, he smiled and called back.  
  
"Take of your shoes and come here."  
  
"I left you a little present back at your place. A fresh chicken."  
  
"Oh wow. I see a pullet chez Cale in your future with a bottle of Pre-Pulse Nuts-Saint George, say around.eight?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Max said as she reached his side. They both stared over the water as a wave splashed at their feet.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He paused. "And it's funny. For the first time in a long time, I feel like anything, and everything is possible." He said, as he stepped into the water.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" Max asked.  
  
"Freezing. But it feels great. Come on." Logan said, urging her forward. Max shook her head, but he pulled her over, with the end of his cane, making her lose her balance and fall into his open arms.  
  
They were millimetres apart. A simple breath away from each other. They both started to move forward-  
  
**  
  
It was too much for Max to handle. Everything she was taught at Manticore her whole life was drifting away, as she collapsed onto the sand below her.  
  
  
  
There we go, the end of another chapter. C'mon, more reviews. Hows a girl supposed to write if she isn't pushed into doing it! Any ideas, email me! 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, new chapter.and I only wrote the last one a few days ago. 8 chapters, 21 reviews.Come on! Help me out here.review twice if you have to.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
X5452 woke up a few hours later. What happened? She had a huge headache, and was freezing. She sat up, and closed her eyes. That's when everything came back to her.the whole night. She had found Eyes Only, and was about to kill him, as she was ordered to, but before she could, she had a seizure. That flashback.was it true? In it, Eyes Only had called her Max, as he did when she entered his house a few hours ago. Was it possible that everything he had said was right? She had to find out whether Manticore was all she had ever experienced. She got up, and headed back in the direction of Foggle Towers.  
  
Logan was still sitting against the wall. His eye had swollen up from hen Max had punched him, and he kept drifting in and out of sleep. Occasionally he would try and wriggle out of the ropes, but when finding that it did no good he stopped. He had hoped Bling would be coming today, to help him. But he would only be there later in the evening, which might be too late. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep, his final thoughts resting on Max.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, Max was sitting in front of him. She didn't have the same blank look as she had had earlier, but now a look of confusion. They stared into each others eyes for a second, before he decided to speak.  
  
"Max." He said slowly. He watched as she brought her hands up and covered her face.  
  
"Max.why do you keep calling me Max. I don't even know you." She said.  
  
"Well.that's your name." He said. She looked up at him again, but said nothing. "I, erm.well, there has to be a reason why your back, and not attempting to kill me."  
  
"I need to know the truth, that's all." She replied.  
  
"The truth?" Logan asked cautiously.  
  
"Why do I remember you, when I've never known anything out of Manticore my whole life?' She said.  
  
"They really did do a good job on you didn't they?" Max didn't reply. "Hey Max, could you just let me out of these ropes? I'm not going to go anywhere. I promise. I'll tell you everything you need to know." Logan pleaded with her. At first Max didn't show any signs at all, but after a while she got up and undid the ropes, obviously wanting to know the truth more than he thought she would. Logan pulled the ropes up, and rubbed his wrists. He pulled himself into his wheelchair, and was about to make his way to the kitchen when Max stepped in front of him.  
  
"Relax. I'm just getting a cup of coffee. Want one?" He didn't want to cause her any other reason to tie him up again. Max nodded, and sat down again. After Logan made the coffee, they sat opposite each other in the lounge. She asked the questions, and he answered them truthfully. He explained everything about the past year, about Manticore, the escape, there first meeting. Everything up to when she ran away. After he finished, they sat in silence. Max leant forward, her head in her hands. Logan went towards her and placed his hand on her knee.  
  
"Max, it's okay. Why don't you sleep on it?" He soothed. Max nodded, and followed as he led her to the guest bedroom, where she fell asleep almost immediately. Logan sat by the bed the rest of the morning, waiting.  
  
*-*  
  
Yeah I know, that one sucked, but I wanted more reviews before I finished it, hint hint. 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I just want people to tell me whether I should just end this, or whether I should continue as a Max/Logan thing.or whether Manticore should return.MWA! AH! AH! Sorry, got a bit carried away. Anyway, mention your opinion in a review (Again, hint hint, nudge, nudge!).  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Logan woke up later that morning, to find Max missing. He sat staring at the bed for a minute, before making his way to the lounge. That's where he found her, staring out of the window at the lonely streets below her. She turned to look at him, and much to his surprise, smiled.  
  
"I had a couple of dreams last night, not really dreams, more like memories." She turned back to the window. "Some with you, some at Manticore, some with people I didn't even recognise." She turned back to him, and sat down on the couch. "I was happy. Yet, in my whole life at Manticore, the only emotion we ever experienced was fear. Fear that we would have to be sent outside. Fear that if we were, we would never find our way back to the only place we knew." Logan moved towards her.  
  
"Max. Everything I told you was true. Manticore was not all you ever experienced. That was only a fraction of your life."  
  
"You keep saying that. But every time I try to remember anything about it...I never can. How is it that I can't remember the happiest memories of my life, if they're even real?" She asked.  
  
"You know what, I think we should go out thus afternoon."  
  
  
  
The Waterfront  
  
Max and Logan walked/rolled side by side in silence. "This is where I had that flashback." She said.  
  
"Flashback? About what?" Logan replied, as he stopped.  
  
"You and me basically. I said something about chicken, you said something about dinner.and then I passed out." Max didn't mention the almost-kiss. She figured there was enough tension in the air already. "So, my name's Max?" She said, trying to make simple conversation.  
  
"Yeah.that's the name Zach and the others gave you." Logan replied.  
  
"Zach.he was one of the ones that escaped."  
  
"Max, you were one of the ones that escaped, with Zach."  
  
"Oh, right. We were taught they..we, were traitors."  
  
"That's just what they programmed you to believe. All you did was escape a life you hated. No one can say you were a traitor."  
  
"But we left them.our family-" Logan cut here off.  
  
"And you saved yourselves. What more could you want? Would you have rather stayed there? Have experiments forced on you?" Logan tried to force her into remembering.  
  
Max said nothing.  
  
'THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA!" A hover drone flew over them.  
  
"C'mon." Logan said as he urged Max away.  
  
Foggle towers  
  
Max lay back in bed, listening to some classical music she had found. She was trying to make sense of every thing she learnt that afternoon. She believed what he had said. For some reason, she placed her trust in him, a man that she had almost killed the night before. She closed her eyes and drifted into to sleep. As she slept, everything came back to her..Logan, Zach, Tinga, Manticore..even Normal. Her eyes snapped open, and she smiled.  
  
*-*  
  
I'm having major problems coming up with a story line.anyway, give me all your opinions.I need them! 


	10. Chapter 10

Finally a new chapter. I know, it's taken ages. But c'mon, it's the holidays!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Logan sat at his computer trying to come up with a way to help Max regain her memory. He looked at his watch, 12:30am. He ran his hand over his face, and then continued typing. A few minute later, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He whirled his chair around. Max was leaning against the doorframe staring at him.  
  
"Hey." He said. "I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She replied, as she sat down.  
  
"Do you want anything? Coffee?" He asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm alright thanks." They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"So, who was that woman?" Max asked.  
  
"What woman?" Logan asked, slightly confused.  
  
"The one that you told me about. The one that made me run away."  
  
"Valerie? She was my ex-wife. She came here the same night we were supposed to have dinner. She said something about losing her job and her apartment." He paused and looked at Max, before continuing. "She asked to stay here for awhile, just to get her life back on track. I tried to worm my way out of it, but I just couldn't say no. Then you came and saw her, and took everything the wrong way. I don't know, maybe you thought I'd invited her or something." He looked up at her again. Max looked up at him, and held the eye contact for a couple of seconds.  
  
"I overreacted. I thought she was making some lame attempt to get you back, or you were using it as a way to get her back. I didn't know what to think." Max said.  
  
Logan stared at her, surprised she remembered that night. "You rememb-" Max cut him off.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. I remember that night, as well as all the rest of it." She smiled at him.  
  
"When? Why didn't you say something?" Logan asked, shaken slightly.  
  
"Just about half an hour ago. I thought I'd find out a few things before I told you." She replied, standing up again. Logan just stared up at her. "I think I'll get that coffee now." She said, walking out of the room. Logan followed her to the kitchen, and watched as she made a cup of coffee for herself. He declined when she offered him one, and pulled himself onto the couch.  
  
"What happened, after you left that night?" He asked when she sat opposite him.  
  
"I was pissed..you knew that. I went to the space needle to clear my head. Then I decided to come back here to talk to you. Lydecker was waiting, with about twenty soldiers. I can't remember after that." She explained.  
  
"Listen Max..I think we need to talk about a few things." Logan said.  
  
"I know, the whole kiss thing. Can it wait for a while? I'm just trying to get my thoughts together." She replied.  
  
"Sure..dinner?" Logan asked?  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." Max replied getting up and walking back towards the guest bedroom. "Just don't invite any ex-wives over!" She called out. Logan simply grinned.  
  
I think the next Chapter will be the last one, unless you want a sequel or something. R&R!!! Please? 


	11. Chapter 11

New chapter, whoohoo! I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and finish this story..if this ends up being the last chapter, I'll see as I go along.  
  
*****  
  
That same afternoon, Max decided to go to Jam Pony and beg for her job back. She was pretty sure Normal would cave in, after giving her a hard time about it first. She took her motorcycle, parked it outside and walked in. Normal was busy shouting out instructions, and didn't notice her until she leant over the counter. Max decided to feign stupidity.  
  
"Hey Normal, have any hot runs for me today?" She asked.  
  
"What makes you think you can waltz in here after three months and get your job back?" He asked. Max shrugged.  
  
"Where have you been anyway?" He asked after she said nothing.  
  
"I was captured and reprogrammed to be the same transgenic killer I was originally created to be." Max replied calmly.  
  
"Everything's a joke to you, isn't it?" Normal said irritated.  
  
"That's about right. Now are you going to give me back my job or am I going to have to walk out of here with my tail between my legs?" Max asked, putting on a fake puppy dog look.  
  
"As much as I would love to see that, I'm high on deliveries, and low on people to deliver them." Normal replied. "But don't think you can just do this any day. And I'm keeping my eye on you!"  
  
Max grinned and walked towards her locker. She spotted Cindy and called out to her.  
  
"Max? Where've you been? Logan said you had run away or something. I was ready to kill 'cause you never said bye!" Cindy said as she walked towards Max.  
  
"Yeah, I had a rough time. With Manticore capturing me, reprogramming me and ordering me to kill Logan, I never had time to send a post card." She smiled at Cindy's worried look. "Look, don't worry about it. I'm okay. Just help me get ready for my date with Logan tonight." Max said.  
  
"Date? You're actually admitting your going on a DATE with him?" Cindy asked surprised,  
  
"Yeah. I think after everything that's happened, I can't just let fate take its course. I'm gonna have to give fate a little push."  
  
***  
  
Foggle Towers  
  
Logan was busy preparing dinner for Max and himself. He had brought out a bottle of pre-pulse wine, and had made a special seafood platter he had scored that day at the market. Max's words were still in his head as he set the table, ".the whole kiss thing." He had no idea what she meant by that. Was she implying that she hadn't meant it? She couldn't have been. That night when she told him everything, while she thought he was sleeping. Maybe she thought it was too soon. He finished lighting the last candle. He had made up his mind, he was going to tell her how he felt about her, tonight.  
  
Max was on the elevator. "We need to talk." That was not a good thing to say. Had Logan meant anything by that? She walked towards his apartment door and stopped as she faced it. She breathed in slowly. Before she could put her hand on the doorknob, the door swung open.  
  
"I thought I heard something." Logan stood there grinning, dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, and khaki cargo pants. Max finally breathed out again. 'That smile. It just makes me want to pounce.' She smiled back at him. She made her final decision; she was going to tell him exactly how she felt about him, tonight.  
  
***  
  
Okay, so that wasn't the last chapter. Tell you what, one more chapter, and a sequel if I get enough reviews. So bring on the reviews!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

If any of you noticed, I made a slight mistake in the last chapter: "Logan stood there grinning." If you all remember, Logan is still in his wheelchair, so just forget that whole sentence, and take it as: "Logan was there grinning." I don't know! Just forget I even implied that he could stand. Also, like I said in the last few chapters, this is probably my last chapter, and I MIGHT have a sequel.  
  
***  
  
'I have to tell him. I have to tell him.' Max told herself, as they finished dinner. They had avoided the topic the night was based on: The kiss. The whole night had basically been silent. An awkward kind of silence.  
  
"That was great." Max said smiling at Logan.  
  
"Thanks. I try." He grinned back. They both made their way to the couch after they'd finished.  
  
"So, about the." Logan paused.  
  
".kiss." Max finished.  
  
"Yeah." He turned away. After a few seconds of silence, Max spoke again.  
  
"Why is it so hard to talk to you?" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, if you were anyone else, and me and this other guy were in this exact situation, we'd probably be on the couch making out by now." She said. An awkward silence overtook them once again.  
  
"Well..we're on the couch." Logan said smiling. After a few moments he said, "Max, I have to tell you something." Max looked at him.  
  
"Erm, that night, when you came into my room and started telling me all that stuff. I wasn't asleep." He stopped and watched to see what her reaction would be like.  
  
"What? You've let me act like this all this time, and you knew how I felt all along?" Max burst out. Logan tried to speak but she wouldn't let him. "You know how much stress I've been under? I didn't know whether to tell you or not." Logan looked at her, afraid to speak. "Logan, say something." Max said.  
  
"Well, I was going to tell you I knew, but then you kind of got captured." He stared at the floor. Max smiled. "You're so cute when you're uncomfortable." She said.  
  
"This isn't me being uncomfortable, this is me being scared!" He explained.  
  
"Scared? How can you be scared?" Max said laughing. Logan smiled at her.  
  
"Max I--" Logan started, the paused. Max stopped laughing.  
  
"What?" She asked. He leaned over so that they were almost a breath apart. "You know how much stress your stress took off me? After I found out how you felt, it just made it easier for me to tell you." He explained.  
  
"And yet, you still haven't told me what you're babbling on about." She replied quietly. Them being so close was making her slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Logan thought about it for a second, then not knowing how to say it, he closed the last of the space between them. Max was taken by surprise, but wasn't going to stop him as his kissed her. She just wrapped her arms around his neck, as he placed his hands on her waist. She thought about giving fate a push, then decided not to, as she lay back and let the night take it's own course.  
  
(AN: Don't make me spell it out for you, and I'm not gonna give you a you a graphic scene, because I'll just bore you with my lame attempts. I'll just let your imaginations do the work for you.)  
  
The next morning.  
  
Logan woke up feeling great. His night with Max had been amazing. He thought about it for a while, before realising that Max wasn't there with him. He pulled himself into his chair, and went into the lounge, where he found her sitting in the same position as she had been a few mornings ago. Staring out of the window, a blank look on her face. She looked down at him and smiled weakly. He went up to her, took her hand and led her to the couch where she sat down. He sat in front of her, still holding her hand.  
  
"This is going to change things a lot." She said.  
  
"Yeah it is." He lifted her face up so she was looking into his eyes. "But change isn't always a bad thing." He put on a fake accent, "You and me, we're gonna do great things." She smiled at him. Logan held out her arms to him, and she gladly embraced him. From that moment she knew. Manticore might come back, or perhaps something greater would come after her, but she knew what would come would eventually come, and Logan would be there with her to face it.  
  
The End!!!  
  
***  
  
I know, that was all sappy and all. And that last line has basically been used in a million stories, but I like the line okay!!! Do you want a sequel? If I decide to write one, it might not be for a while, but I'll try and get it out soon. R&R!!! I need to know what you guys thought.only if its good! 


End file.
